


L'altra metà di me

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Oneshot ambientata dopo la 6x04.Non scrivo niente sennò spoilero xD





	

Non c’era niente che potesse fare.  
Emma guardò le proprie mani. Sentiva il battito assordante del proprio cuore rimbombare nelle orecchie. Perse il fuoco sulle mani, e guardò più in basso. Le ginocchia le dolevano, premute contro l’asfalto ruvido. Le girava la testa, si sentiva debole. Come se…  
Regina.  
Il suo nome continuava a rimbalzarle nella testa mentre la fissava, stesa a terra, supina.  
Mort….

 

 

 

 

10 ore prima.

«Prometti.»  
Emma sospirò, ma si arrese, alla fine. Annuì. Distolse lo sguardo da lei, incapace di sostenerlo ancora. Non con il caos che si agitava nella sua mente. 

 

 

 

 

 

9 ore prima.

 

Henry era al sicuro con Mary Margaret e David. Più o meno. Emma dubitava fortemente che i suoi genitori per quanto coraggiosi, avrebbero potuto proteggerlo dalla Regina Cattiva, se avesse veramente voluto fargli del male. Cosa a cui non credeva minimamente, ma Regina aveva insistito, per precauzione, quindi…  
Regina.  
Emma si voltò a guardarla. Era stanca, abbattuta, impaurita. Era lei, e non era lei. Proprio come l’altra metà.  
«Hai intenzione di fissarmi così intensamente da farmi riunire con la mia metà peggiore, Swan?» la donna chiese stancamente, bevendo un altro sorso.  
Emma aggrottò appena la fronte, quindi abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
«No…» rispose in un mormorio, prendendo a sua volta un sorso. «Scusa. Ero sovrappensiero.»  
Regina si voltò a guardarla, ed Emma, attirata dal movimento, le lanciò un’occhiata istintivamente.  
«Non devi esitare.» sussurrò la mora, guadagnandosi così la completa attenzione della Salvatrice, che si sporse verso di lei mentre rispondeva, la fronte leggermente aggrottata e gli occhi chiari ben aperti su di lei.  
«Non arriveremo a questo, Regina.» scandì bene, sperandolo con tutta se stessa. Credeva in lei, lo aveva sempre fatto. Non avrebbe smesso proprio ora.  
«Ma se ci arrivassimo…»  
«Farò quello che devo.» la interruppe prima che finisse la frase. Bevve ancora, quasi con rabbia, smettendo di guardarla ma continuando a percepire l’intensità del suo sguardo su di sé.  
«Bene.» concluse Regina, spostando finalmente l’attenzione dalla bionda al bicchiere.  
«Bene.» ripeté Emma, finendo il liquore e sbattendo il bicchierino sul tavolo.

 

 

 

 

7 ore prima.

 

«Ti dico di no, papà! Non succederà!»  
«Emma, se perdesse il controllo…»  
«Non lo farà!»  
«Tu non la conosci come la conosciamo noi…»  
«No, infatti!» sbottò Emma, afferrando la sua giacca ed uscendo dall’appartamento. Sbatté la porta rabbiosamente e scese di corsa le scale, infilandosi la giacca rossa mentre usciva dall’edificio. Prese il cellulare e mandò un messaggio di testo, quindi lo infilò di nuovo nella tasca dei jeans.  
Camminò a passo di marcia fino al molo, muovendosi poi in circolo sulle aste di legno cigolanti, le braccia conserte, premute contro il torace. Si voltò di scatto quando sentì il rumore di passi, quindi si lanciò su Killian, lasciando uscire le lacrime e aggrappandosi a lui.  
Il pirata scostò le mani di scatto per non rischiare di farle male con l’uncino, quindi la strinse a sé, accarezzandole la schiena.  
«Hey, Swan… che succede?» chiese dolcemente, cercando inutilmente di guardarla in viso. Emma si strinse più forte a lui, che non disse altro e continuò a confortarla in silenzio finché i singhiozzi non scemarono.  
«Regina.» disse Emma in un sussurro, come se quel nome spiegasse tutto. Killian si accigliò, e piegò la testa di lato per guardarla in viso, di nuovo. Questa volta, Emma si distaccò da lui abbastanza da permettergli di farlo. Si asciugò le lacrime in fretta, tirando su col naso.  
«Cosa ha fatto?» le chiese con una punta di sospetto nella voce.  
Emma scosse la testa abbassando per un istante lo sguardo a terra.  
«Niente. Lei… ha paura di fare come Jekyll. Mi…» La Salvatrice dovette schiarirsi la voce per andare avanti. «Davi crede che sia possibile. Che perda il controllo, intendo.»  
Killian continuò a guardarla negli occhi; rifletté sulle sue parole per qualche secondo, raddrizzando la testa, e sospirò.  
«Perché tutti pensate che si stia controllando.» disse infine, stupendo la bionda, che inarcò le sopracciglia.  
«Come?»  
Il pirata sospirò di nuovo, lasciandola andare per gesticolare con la mano inanellata.  
«Voi continuate a parlare di controllo, ma non è di questo che si tratta. Più lei cerca di controllarsi, più fa danni. Guarda che ha fatto pur di non rischiare di tornare sui suoi passi!» esclamò indicando un punto casuale in aria con la mano aperta, il palmo verso l’alto.  
«L’ha fatto perché credeva che fosse l’unico modo per essere libera dal suo passato…» obiettò Emma, stringendo appena le palpebre. Killian scosse la testa.  
«L’unico modo che ha per liberarsi del suo passato è accettarlo, Swan. Credimi. Lo so bene. Deve fare i conti con la persona che è veramente, non cercare di buttare via quello che non le piace di se stessa.»  
Emma sospirò, considerando le sue parole. Forse non aveva torto, ma il problema restava.  
«E se non fosse in grado di accettarlo?» gli chiese, piegando leggermente il collo per poterlo guardare negli occhi. L’uomo inarcò un sopracciglio verso l’alto.  
«Allora la sua… parte peggiore vincerà, perché lei, invece, lo accetta benissimo.»

 

 

 

 

5 ore prima.

 

Emma si strinse nella giacca, rabbrividendo. Un lieve vento freddo rotolava pigramente sulla strada, abbassando la temperatura serale. Il sole era ormai tramontato, lasciando ai lampioni e alle stelle il compito di illuminare quell’emisfero.  
La Salvatrice entrò nel superaffollato locale, gioendo immediatamente del tepore all’interno, moltiplicato dalla folla di stranieri.  
«Hey, mamma!» la chiamò Henry, alzando la mano dal tavolo per farsi vedere. Emma gli sorrise raggiungendolo, facendosi largo tra gli sconosciuti.  
«Hey…» lo salutò, sedendosi accanto a lui. Diede un’occhiata al libro aperto sul tavolo.  
«Come va con il censimento?»  
Henry si strinse nelle spalle chiudendo il libro.  
«A rilento. Sono tutti un po’…» Storse il naso, ed Emma sorrise di nuovo stringendogli affettuosamente la spalla.  
«Si apriranno, vedrai.» rispose. Sentiva la stanchezza nelle ossa, e percepiva chiaramente le occhiaie che ormai dovevano essere piuttosto evidenti, a giudicare da quanto faticava anche a tenere dritta la schiena.  
«Hai visto tua madre?» gli chiese, distogliendo gli occhi da lui per dare uno sguardo ai presenti, senza trovare tuttavia la lucida massa di capelli scuri che cercava.  
«No, ma l’ho sentita, è a casa. Non vuole che vada da lei.» aggiunse il ragazzo con un pizzico di delusione nella voce. Emma si voltò immediatamente a guardarlo.  
«Vuole proteggerti.»  
«Lo so.» rispose Henry stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ma non ce n’è bisogno. So che lei non mi farà del male.»  
Un minuscolo sorriso stirò le labbra pallide della Salvatrice.  
«Lo so anch’io.» disse, attirando su di sé lo sguardo stupito del figlio.  
«Neanche tu hai paura della regina?» le chiese in un sussurro. Emma gli rivolse un sorriso complice e scosse la testa.  
«Per niente. È sempre lei, no?»  
«Be’, sì, ma…»  
«Ma?»  
Henry esitò ancora, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Ma è tipo… un po’ pazza..» sussurrò ancora più piano, arrossendo appena.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere, ma senza alzare il tono di voce per non attirare l’attenzione degli altri.  
«Allora un po’ di paura ce l’hai!» esclamò, punzecchiandolo con l’indice sul fianco. Henry si contorse per evitare il solletico, ridendo.  
«No, no!» rise, afferrandole le mani per fermarla. «No, non ho paura! Ma, ecco…» si fece di nuovo serio, ma non riuscì a concludere la frase. Emma sospirò, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e attirandolo a sé.  
«L’ho notato anch’io. E, sì, mette un po’ i brividi, ma non…»  
«Eh, sì, quello volevo dire!» esclamò lui, sbattendo piando la mano sul tavolo. «Non mi veniva.» spiegò poi, sorridendo.  
Emma ricambiò.  
«Sì! E non credo proprio che ti farà mai del male.»  
Henry annuì con decisione.  
«Neanche io. Ma dobbiamo comunque trovare un modo per… per…» balbettò, agitando le mani sul tavolo in cerca delle parole giuste.  
«Riunirle.» concluse Emma per lui.  
«Sì! Ma come facciamo?»  
La Salvatrice mosse appena la testa di lato, premendo le labbra tra loro in una linea sottile.  
«Non ne sono ancora sicura, ma… ho una mezza idea.» rispose, facendo poi l’occhiolino al figlio, che sorrise entusiasta.

 

 

 

 

4 ore e mezzo prima.

Emma bussò alla porta bianca, osservando le tre cifre dorate luccicare alla luce dei lampioni. Regina aprì la porta trenta secondi dopo, aggrottando la fronte nel vederla.  
«Emma… che ci fai qui?» le chiese, la preoccupazione ad offuscare gli occhi scuri. Emma spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, i pollici nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans.  
«Devo parlarti.» rispose, senza guardarla. Regina inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro, ma si spostò per farla entrare. Richiuse la porta appena la bionda fu all’interno della casa, frettolosamente. Paura. Emma la riconobbe sul suo viso. Serrò la mascella, sospirando mentre fissava nuovamente il pavimento. Regina era letteralmente terrorizzata da se stessa.  
«Vieni.» la invitò la mora, facendole strada verso lo studio, come la prima volta che Emma aveva messo piede in quella casa. La Salvatrice la seguì, sedendosi poi sul divano e accettando di buon grado il bicchiere di sidro che la donna le offriva.  
«Allora…» esordì Regina, sedendosi di fronte a lei. «… vuoi farmi un bel discorso sul fatto che non ucciderò nessun’altro?» le chiese, sarcastica e rassegnata al contempo. Ad Emma sfuggì un piccolo sorriso: quella punta di sarcasmo era un guizzo dell’energia che ultimamente sembrava mancare alla mora. Era ora di tirarla fuori.  
«No.» rispose, bevendo poi un sorso, godendosi il suo sguardo smarrito.  
«Hai scoperto qualcosa di utile?» le chiese allora la donna, ma Emma negò nuovamente, facendo accrescere la sua confusione.  
«Tu devi accettarti, Regina.» esclamò di colpo la bionda, facendo scattare verso l’alto le sopracciglia sottili ed arcuate della donna.  
«Come, scusa?»  
«Ho parlato con Killian. Ero sconvolta per quello che mi hai fatto promettere, e per… altro. Non importa, il punto è che mi ha aperto gli occhi.» spiegò, posando il bicchiere sul basso tavolino tra di loro senza spostare per un solo istante gli occhi dai suoi. «Tu non ti accetti, Regina, non ti sei mai accettata! Okay, hai fatto un mucchio di cose orribili nella Foresta Incantata, e un paio anche qui, ma ora non sei più quella persona! Perché…»  
«Ad ogni parola della Salvatrice, le iridi di Regina sembravano farsi sempre più scure. Dilatò leggermente le narici, la rabbia a prendere il sopravvento.  
«Se fosse così, quella cosa non sarebbe venuta fuori!» sbottò, stringendo il bicchiere nella mano, gli occhi lucidi.  
«Sei tu, Regina! Non è una cosa, non è un’altra persona! Sei tu! Io non ne ho paura, Henry non ne ha paura, mia madre non ne ha paura! Solo tu ne hai paura!»  
«Perché io la conosco meglio di quanto tutti voi potrete mai fare!» urlò, alzandosi in piedi, la vena sulla fronte gonfia e pulsante mentre qualche lacrima scappava dagli occhi neri. «Tu non hai idea di cosa sia capace!»  
Emma mantenne la calma, anche se sentì la mano vibrare appena. Strinse il pugno, sforzandosi di ignorarla, e mandò giù la nascente sensazione di paura per le visioni.  
«Tutti siamo capaci delle peggiori azioni, Regina! Non significa che siamo destinati a compierle…» La sua voce tentennò appena mentre la mano prendeva a tremare, e un lampo le passava davanti agli occhi. Incrociò le braccia sotto al petto e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, sperando che Regina non l’avesse notato. La donna strinse appena le palpebre aggrottando per un istante la fronte, ma non commentò.  
«Tu sei la Salvatrice, Emma. Persino come Oscuro fai del tuo meglio per salvare chi ami…»  
Emma abbassò di colpo lo sguardo, sciogliendo il nodo delle braccia e appoggiandole alle ginocchia. «No, io… sono solo stata egoista. E dopo ho cercato di rimediare, e ho fatto un casino ancora più grande, trascinandovi tutti nell’Oltretomba.»  
«Abbiamo scelto di venire con te. Non ci hai trascinati da nessuna parte.» rispose la mora, il tono molto più calmo. Emma alzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Lo so, ma non cambia il fatto che sono stata egoista.» mormorò, il senso di colpa che si faceva strada nuovamente dentro di lei. Era colpa sua se Robin era morto, in fondo. Se non fossero andati lì, Ade non lo avrebbe ucciso. Sembrava che fosse destinata a strappare Robin da Regina, prima con Marion, cioè, Zelena, e poi questo. Continuava ad impedirle di essere felice, anche se con tutta se stessa voleva che Regina avesse il suo lieto fine.  
«In ogni caso..» continuò, prendendo un respiro profondo. «Tutti abbiamo una parte così, Regina. Certo, non tutti hanno la tua fama, ma non credo che se… Killian si fosse diviso, sarebbe meglio. Voglio dire… L’hai detto anche tu, voi due siete simili. Solo che lui non ha paura di quello che è stato, tu sì.»  
Regina le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Hook non è pericoloso neanche la metà di lei…»  
«Okay, ma il punto resta: lui si è accettato, tu no.»  
La mora sospirò.  
«Non devo fare coming-out, Emma. Si tratta di essere un’assassina o una bella persona.» commentò, esasperata.  
«Non sei più un’assassina, Regina!» esclamò la bionda. «O non ti sentiresti così in colpa!»  
«Se ti riferisci al Conte…»  
«Mi riferisco al Conte, mi riferisco a tutti! Se non fossi una bella persona, Regina, non vorresti ricominciare, e non ti saresti iniettata quella roba per liberarti della Regina Cattiva!»  
Regina sospirò di nuovo, guardandola a lungo negli occhi, in silenzio. Emma non faticò a sostenere quello sguardo. Ciò che veramente la mise in difficoltà fu l’istinto di abbracciarla nel vedere la disperazione nascosta dietro a quegli occhi scuri, che represse. Primo, sarebbe stato davvero strano. Secondo, c’era un tavolo tra di loro, quindi sicuramente sarebbe stata goffa, anche perché Regina si era seduta di nuovo. Terzo, lei non aveva bisogno del suo supporto. Regina era una donna adulta, parecchio adulta, e davvero molto, molto forte. Non aveva bisogno di quel genere di sostegno.  
«Emma…» esordì la mora, la voce rotta. «…l’unico modo che ho per sconfiggerla è morire.» disse, gli occhi lucidi. «Proprio perché si tratta di me stessa.»  
«No!» esclamò la Salvatrice, scattando in piedi. «Ci deve essere un altro modo…»  
«Io non voglio distruggere la vostra felicità.» continuò la mora, piegando la testa all’indietro per continuare guardarla negli occhi. Emma sentì i suoi stessi occhi inumidirsi.  
«Io non ti lascerò morire, Regina.»  
La mora sorrise tristemente.  
«Devi farlo…»  
«Ti ho fatto una promessa.» obiettò Emma, facendo sempre più fatica a trattenere le lacrime.  
«Sì, e te ne sono grata…»  
«No, parlo di un’altra promessa. Avrai il tuo lieto fine, Regina. Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.» disse prima di voltarsi per andarsene. Ci ripensò poi, e tornò nello studio, dove Regina ancora sedeva, spiazzata.  
«Ah, e, solo io posso ucciderti, quindi non farti venire in mentre strane idee, o giuro che torno nell’Oltretomba solo per prenderti a schiaffi.» esclamò prima di andarsene, stavolta davvero.

 

 

 

 

3 ore prima.

 

Emma raggiunse la cripta, fermandosi davanti alla costruzione in pietra. La osservò, esitando appena prima di voltargli le spalle.  
«Regina!» urlò nella notte, guardandosi intorno.  
Non successe nulla. Sospirò, quindi riprovò, urlando più forte. Una risata calda e vibrante la sorprese alle spalle. La Salvatrice si voltò di scatto, fronteggiando la donna vestita di nero e rosso. I suoi abiti la distrassero solo per un istante, poi puntò lo sguardo determinato negli occhi fiammeggianti.  
«A quanto pare ti mancavo, Salvatrice.» commentò la regina, compiendo lenti passi, iniziando a girarle intorno. I suoi occhi sembrarono brillare per un istante, quando sorrise. Emma deglutì, notando ancora una volta quella scintilla di follia in essi.  
«È così.» rispose, scatenando la sua ilarità.  
«Finalmente qualcuno che lo ammette…»  
Emma si voltò, seguendo i suoi movimenti, decisa a non voltarle le spalle  
«Abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo.» continuò la bionda, facendo inarcare un sopracciglio all’altra donna.  
«Ma davvero?»  
Emma si leccò le labbra, sostenendo il suo sguardo penetrante, continuando a ruotare su se stessa mentre lei camminava in cerchio, sempre più vicina.  
«Sì. Tu vuoi che Regina torni… te. E anche io.»  
La mora rise di gusto.  
«Fatico a crederlo…»  
Emma inclinò per un istante la testa di lato.  
«Sì, be’, di sicuro non vuoi che muoia, no?» chiese.  
La regina si fermò, e piantò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
Approfittando della punta di allarme nel suo sguardo, Emma continuò a parlare.  
«Perché ha scoperto, grazie a Jekyll, che è l’unico modo per ucciderti. E mi sembra molto determinata a metterlo in atto.»  
La regina si avvicinò di scatto a lei, afferrandole il viso tra le dita. Emma posò la mano sulla sua, stringendo a sua volta, ma la mora non mollò la presa, anzi affondò le unghie nella pelle.  
«Non può farlo…» ringhiò, ma senza convinzione. Emma contrasse le palpebre, ricambiando il suo sguardo.  
«Sai che lo farà. A meno che non la fermiamo.» replicò, la pronuncia distorta dalla presa ferrea della regina.  
La donna la lasciò andare di colpo, tanto velocemente da farla vacillare.  
«Se mi avvicino a lei, lo farà…» mormorò, camminando nervosamente su e giù davanti alla Salvatrice. Emma si massaggiò brevemente il volto.  
«Sì. Se devi avvicinarti a lei, è solo per… tornare dentro di lei.»  
Regina voltò di scatto la testa verso di lei, gli occhi spalancati. Si avvicinò a grandi passi, fermandosi quando i loro visi si sfiorarono. Emma dovette costringersi a stare ferma, a non indietreggiare. Quella donna vibrava di potere. La regina le sfiorò il viso con la punta delle dita.  
«Conosci il modo per farlo, Em-ma?» chiese in un basso mormorio, quasi seducente, il suo nome scandito enfaticamente tra le labbra piene e rosse. La bionda sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, inalando una gran boccata d’aria fredda per mantenere la concentrazione. C’era qualcosa di disturbante nel modo in cui quella donna sembrava voler flirtare con chiunque avesse di fronte.  
«Credo…. Credo che debba accettarti.» disse, incerta. Non aveva idea di come, ma sentiva che, in qualche modo, avrebbe funzionato. Ringraziò mentalmente Killian per quel lampo di genio.  
La regina aggrottò la fronte.  
«Accettarmi?» chiese, inclinando la testa di lato.  
Emma annuì.  
«Sì…» disse, approfittando della sua confusione per fare un passo indietro. Le mancava l’aria a starle così vicino. Ricordava che Regina era solita farlo, avvicinarsi così tanto, invadere il suo spazio personale, nei primi tempi, ma erano letteralmente anni che non lo faceva.  
«Lei ha bisogno di te.» disse. Quanto tu di lei, aggiunse mentalmente, ma non lo disse. Per quanto Regina potesse pensare il contrario, non era un’idiota.  
La donna spalancò gli occhi, riavvicinandosi a lei. Posò una mano sul petto della Salvatrice, all’altezza del cuore, facendola sobbalzare, come se volesse prenderlo. Emma abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano, notando l’anello nero e bianco, la cui punta acuminata sembrava indicarla. Rialzò gli occhi allarmati su Regina, che ancora la fissava, un piccolo sorriso ad incurvare le labbra.  
«Tu puoi fare in modo che lo faccia.» disse la donna, il sorriso che si allargava gradualmente. «Tu mi salverai.» disse poi. Con una risata echeggiante, la donna svanì in un vortice di fumo viola. 

 

 

 

1 ora prima. 

 

Emma si guardò allo specchio, l’acqua fredda che gocciolava dal suo mento nel lavandino. Aveva un aspetto terribile. Si asciugò il viso, rimettendo poi a posto l’asciugamano, e si fermò a guardare la sua mano che tremava. Erano quasi due ore che, ininterrottamente, le visioni la tormentavano. Si era rifugiata in casa, impedendo anche a Killian di entrare.  
Prese un respiro tremante. La mano prese a muoversi più intensamente, e lei si rannicchiò a terra, la schiena contro il muro freddo del bagno, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
Le immagini tornarono ad invadere il suo campo visivo, sempre le stesse. La spada la trafiggeva ogni volta.  
Tremando come una foglia si aggrappò al gabinetto e vomitò, di nuovo.

Le visioni passarono, finalmente. Emma uscì dal bagno appoggiandosi alle pareti ad ogni passo. Riusciva a malapena a reggersi in piedi. Andò in cucina e si versò un bicchiere d’acqua. La bevve tutta d’un sorso, appoggiandosi poi al bancone per riprendere fiato.  
Qualcuno bussò furiosamente alla porta.  
«Emma!»  
Killian. Emma sospirò. Davvero non aveva la forza né la voglia di parlare con nessuno, in quel momento.  
«Emma!» urlò più forte il pirata, prendendo a pugni la porta.  
«Sto bene, Hook! Non ti…»  
«È Regina! Le serve il tuo aiuto!»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi, raggelata dalla notizia. Si precipitò alla porta, spalancandola.  
«Vieni.» disse l’uomo, prendendola per un braccio e iniziando a correre con lei.  
«Che è successo?» gli chiese mentre correva.  
Lui le lanciò uno sguardo spaventato.  
«La regina. Ha preso Henry.»  
Emma sbiancò.  
«Dove sono?» chiese.  
«Davanti al Granny’s…»  
Emma quasi non gli diede il tempo di finire la frase, e li trasportò davanti alla torre dell’orologio, a pochi passi da Regina e dall’altra sua metà. Attorno a loro, la maggior parte degli abitanti di Storybrooke, compresi i suoi genitori, giaceva a terra, svenuta. La regina teneva Henry tra le braccia, abbracciandolo da dietro. Sorrise nel vedere Emma arrivare di corsa.  
«Emma!» esclamò gioiosamente. Lanciò poi un’occhiata disgustata a Killian. «Tu non mi servi.» disse prima di farlo svenire con un gesto elegante della mano.  
«Killian!»  
Emma si bloccò per prenderlo al volo ed impedirgli di sbattere la testa. Lo accompagnò fino a terra, quindi alzò lo sguardo infuriato sulla regina.  
«Lascia andare Henry, Regina!» sbraitò.  
La donna rise.  
«Lasciarlo andare? Ecco fatto.» rispose, allargando le braccia. Henry si voltò per guardarla, camminando all’indietro per allontanarsi da lei di qualche passo. Guardò Emma. Era spaventato, ma stava bene. Quando guardò l’altra Regina, in lacrime e con il proprio cuore in mano, Emma capì perché era spaventato. La Salvatrice strabuzzò gli occhi, facendo qualche passo verso Regina.  
«Regina, ferma!» esclamò, alzando le mani, i palmi verso di lei, le braccia leggermente piegate. Regina ricambiò il suo sguardo. Era disperata, glielo leggeva chiaramente negli occhi. Singhiozzò davanti a lei.  
«Devo farlo, Emma…»  
«No!» ribatté la bionda, cercando disperatamente una soluzione. «Regina, ti prego, c’è un altro modo…»  
«Non posso farlo, Emma, non posso essere questo…» singhiozzò l’altra. Le gambe le cedettero e cadde in ginocchio. Emma si precipitò da lei, inginocchiandosi a sua volta. Posò le mani sulle sue, sentendo il cuore della donna pulsare veloce sotto ai palmi.  
Si voltò verso la regina, che la guardava con una strana espressione in volto, quasi compassionevole. Henry rimase fermo, a metà strada tra loro e lei.  
«Perché l’hai fatto? Cosa credevi di ottenere?» urlò alla regina, che la guardò con una strana tristezza, a tratti rassegnata, negli occhi.  
Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Henry la precedette.  
«Non ha fatto niente. Mi stava solo abbracciando.» disse. Emma lo guardò, esterrefatta. Spostò quindi lo sguardo su Regina, che ancora piangeva, rannicchiata accanto a lei.  
«Regina… perché…?» chiese in un sussurro. Regina chiuse gli occhi. La mano di Emma prese a tremare violentemente. Si voltò di scatto. A pochi passi da loro, accanto alla Regina Cattiva, c’era una figura incappucciata, altra, imponente. Aveva una spada in mano. Emma spalancò gli occhi. Regina alzò lo sguardo su di lei, confusa dall’improvvisa immobilità della bionda.  
«Mamma?» la richiamò Henry. Emma, terrorizzata, prese a tremare.  
«Non lo vedete?» chiese in un sussurro.  
Madre e figlio si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso.  
«Di che parli?» le chiese Regina. Emma scattò in piedi, avvicinandosi al figlio. Lo prese per le spalle e lo spostò con malagrazia dietro di sé.  
«Stai indietro, Henry…»  
«Mamma, ma che…?»  
Le mani di Emma si illuminarono appena, la luce che faticava a formarsi con la mano tremante. Emma sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi.  
«Vattene!» urlò verso la figura, che stava immobile, in piedi accanto alla regina. La donna la guardò con stupore.  
«Sei impazzita, Salvatrice?» le chiese, formando una palla di fuoco dalla mano destra. «Credevo fossimo dalla stessa parte…»  
La figura incappucciata strinse la presa sulla spada. Emma distese le mani verso di lui.  
«NO!» urlò. La mano tremò più violentemente, e il suo potere esitò a manifestarsi. Sul volto della regina si dipinse un’espressione di rabbia cieca.  
«Se è questo quello che vuoi…» disse prima di portare la mano all’indietro, pronta a scagliare il fuoco verso la Salvatrice.  
Regina osservò la scena oltre lo spesso velo di lacrime.  
«Mi dispiace.» sussurrò, quindi strinse la presa sul proprio cuore, frantumandolo.  
La regina si bloccò. Emma la vide svanire come cenere sollevata dal vento, il suo sguardo triste l’ultima cosa che restava di lei.  
«Nooo!» urlò, capendo. Si voltò. Regina si accasciò a terra. 

 

 

 

Ora.

Emma si precipitò dalla donna, cadendo in ginocchio accanto a lei. Si voltò per un attimo, ma la figura incappucciata era svanita. Henry era in piedi, pietrificato da ciò che aveva visto, da ciò che doveva affrontare.  
Tornò a guardarla.  
Non c’era niente che potesse fare.  
Emma guardò le proprie mani. Sentiva il battito assordante del proprio cuore rimbombare nelle orecchie. Perse il fuoco sulle mani, e guardò più in basso. Le ginocchia le dolevano, premute contro l’asfalto ruvido. Le girava la testa, si sentiva debole. Come se…  
Regina.  
Il suo nome continuava a rimbalzarle nella testa mentre la fissava, stesa a terra, supina.  
Mort….  
No. Non poteva accettarlo. Le lacrime scesero pesanti lungo il suo viso, poi fino a terra. Tra le dita di Regina c’era ancora la polvere originata dal suo cuore frantumato. Emma sentì un singhiozzo nascere a quel pensiero, mentre ancora la sua mente lavorava, riuscendo a stento a razionalizzarlo. Un dolore sordo, inconcepibile, le invase il petto, l’anima. Non poteva esserlo. Non poteva esserlo…  
L’incantesimo della regina svanì, portato via dal vento come le ceneri del suo cuore. Gli abitanti di Storybrooke si risvegliarono, ma rimasero in silenzio mentre si rialzavano, raggelati nel comprendere cosa fosse successo.  
Emma posò la sua mano su quella di Regina. Guardò il suo viso, sereno, gli occhi chiusi, la testa leggermente reclinata di lato, verso di lei, come a cercare la sua approvazione.  
Killian si avvicinò lentamente a loro. Emma non si voltò a guardarlo, ma sapeva che era lui. La sua mente rimise insieme i pezzi, collegò tutto. E i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando capì cosa doveva fare.  
Senza esitare, scavò nel suo petto, raccogliendo esclamazioni di sorpresa. Si strappò il cuore.  
«Emma, che…?» chiese sua madre, ma la figlia nemmeno la sentì.  
Coprì il cuore con l’altra mano, quindi il suo potere fluì naturale attraverso i palmi, e torse l’organo, spezzandolo a metà. Non sentì il dolore. Si premette una metà sul petto, l’altra su quello di Regina.  
«Swan…»  
Spinse. Le due metà entrarono. Fu spinta all’indietro dal suo stesso potere. Come se fosse appena riemersa dopo una lunga apnea, sentì il bisogno di riempire i polmoni d’aria, e tossì per la sensazione di schiacciamento che per un attimo la investì. Killian la sorresse, e solo grazie a lui non cadde riversa sull’asfalto.  
Regina si rialzò a sedere di scatto, respirando come se l’avessero costretta a trattenere il fiato fino a quel momento. Si portò una mano sul petto, gli occhi spalancati.  
Henry fece mezzo passo in avanti, gli occhi grandi, la bocca aperta.  
La mora si voltò verso Emma. Si guardarono in silenzio, a lungo, lo stupore negli occhi che, lentamente, si riempirono di una nuova, meravigliosa consapevolezza.


End file.
